Ministry of Misinformation/Archive/2017/March 2017
This is an archive of '''Ministry of Misinformation' Fark threads for the month of March, 2017'' Click this link for the current month, or here for the rest of the archive. TV/Cable Jimmy Fallon TV's Jay Leno, Jr. # Don Trump Jr praised Jimmy Fallon for not being "vicious and pushing a political agenda like everyone else on TV." Wait, who does that? FOX # # Fox News host suggested that the Secret Service should kill Snoop Dogg and Bow Wow after Snoop recently made a music video in which he points a gun at a clown version of President Trump, because that's what you do in a Democracy # Fox News was the most-watched cable network for Trump's State of The Confederacy speech # Fox News CEO is a little concerned about all the fake news they are creating. How concerned? Fake fake concerned # Fox News won't fact check The Big Cheeto's claim about Obama wiretapping him, but they will "fact check" Obama's denial of it. Bonus: There wasn't any fact checking, it was someone's opinion # A minute-by-minute breakdown of two hours of this morning's "Fox & Friends" and President Trump's tweets that soon followed and referenced each story almost verbatim # Fox News slams GOP health care reform plan. Yes, THAT Fox News # Fox News: Very concerned for your privacy. Well not necessarily yours, but someone's # John Oliver really, really hates Trumpcare and everything the GOP is trying to do with the ACA, so he is again trying to reach Trump by purchasing airtime on Fox & Friends and airing another commercial targeting the DC audience # FTFA: In what can be described as journalistic malpractice and a gross dereliction of duty, the alt-left radical propaganda press continues to insist there is some nefarious connection between President Trump and Moscow. Evidence? They don't need any Bill O'Reilly Godfather of the Spin Zone # David Bossie former Trump Deputy Campaign Manager # Everyone in the Trump campaign was rewarded with appointments they were unqualified for--except for Deputy Campaign Manager David Bossie, who was left in the cold. Probably because he never talked to Russia Fox & Friends # A minute-by-minute breakdown of two hours of this morning's "Fox & Friends" and President Trump's tweets that soon followed and referenced each story almost verbatim # Cancer patient calls bullshiat on Samantha Bee's 'half-apology' # While most news outlets reported the twin bombshells Comey dropped yesterday, that Trump lied, and that Trump's team is being investigated; Fox and Friends tweets "you didn't miss much" with a supercut of the questions Comey DIDN'T answer Sean Hannity THE Sean Hannity # 'Didn't you used to be a girl?': Chaz Bono faces deluge of online hate after Hannity Twitter spat # FTFA: In what can be described as journalistic malpractice and a gross dereliction of duty, the alt-left radical propaganda press continues to insist there is some nefarious connection between President Trump and Moscow. Evidence? They don't need any # After one of their many on-air arguments, "Hannity pulled out a gun and pointed it directly at Williams...he even turned on the laser sight, causing a red dot to bob around on Williams' body" # ## ## Kayleigh McEnany CNN spokesmodel # # Morning Joe the only show worth watching on MSNBC # "Judge" Napolitano # Obviously, the reason no one can find any evidence that Obama ordered Trump wiretapped is because he asked James Bond to do it ## White House officially downgrades its apology to "an explanation" ### Deputy Director of the NSA calls Trump's UK spying allegations "just crazy", "arrant nonsense". Then insinuates Trump is ignorant and stupid. Why yes, he is retiring shortly ### No longer even trying to hide it ## Former judge Napolitano now former employee of Fox # Fox News host suggested that the Secret Service should kill Snoop Dogg and Bow Wow after Snoop recently made a music video in which he points a gun at a clown version of President Trump, because that's what you do in a Democracy Jeanine Pirro former judge, FOX News spokesmodel # ## James Rosen reporter' # Spicer: "Obama tapped a Fox reporter's phone." Fox reporter: "No, he didn't" Spicer lackey: "There are multiple reports that Obama tapped a Fox reporter's phone" Shepard Smith # Online Breitbart "News" # Sessions was not technically asked if anyone in the Trump campaign talked with the Russians, only what he would do if they had. Therefore it was not perjury when he said no one had communicated with them # Mark Levin knows what's up. It's not the possible collusion between Trump and the Russians we should we worried about, it's the fact that President Obama used his power in office to spy on Trump with a view to undermine his Presidency # Breitbart mocks globalist WSJ for suggesting it could support Trump if only he got rid of Steve Bannon and Steve Miller # Breitbart: Yo WaPo, while Trump's proposal to publish a list of immigrant crimes and their victims does have Nazi overtones, the big difference is that Hitler did it against loyal, legal, law abiding German Jews, not illegal criminals. So, checkmate # Breitbart, Steve Bannon's own personal public relations arm, thinks the GOP's ACA replacement is terrible # Breitbart begins sharpening some very long knives ## Microwave catches Paul Ryan throwing Trump under the bus ## Breitbart loves trolling Paul Ryan. Well who wouldn't? # Inside internet hate site: "We're not a hate site" # Breitbart wants Trump to go full Andrew Jackson and ignore the courts and their verdicts, because that's what you do in a Democracy # The FBI Russia probe will also investigate the Western wing of Russia's propaganda machine, Breitbart and Infowars # Monday's hearing "debunked" Trump's wiretapping tweets, but left his underlying claim intact: that there was surveillance of the Trump campaign; that the results were shared throughout the government - even possibly reaching the Obama White House # Breitbart begins sharpening some very long knives ## Microwave catches Paul Ryan throwing Trump under the bus # Breitbart loves trolling Paul Ryan. Well who wouldn't? # Inside internet hate site: "We're not a hate site" # # Paul L. Caron editor, TaxProf Blog # The best and worst states for business: 90% of the top 10 voted for Trump; 80% of the bottom 10 voted for Clinton Matt Drudge # Clammy porcelain Republican kingmaker Matt Drudge says he now wants his vote back because Republicans haven't abolished the concept of taxes yet InfoWars # Facebook is marking InfoWars links as "spam", regardless of whether Alex Jones appears shirtless # The FBI Russia probe will also investigate the Western wing of Russia's propaganda machine, Breitbart and Infowars Independent Journal Review founded by former Republican party staffers Alex Skatell and Phil Musser in 2012 # Tillerson is traveling Asia with only one journalist, totally not a right wing hack from the Independent Journal Review, founded by conservatives in 2012. So, expect some enlightening coverage from this genius Erin McPike reporter, Independent Journal Review # SoS Rex Tillerson: "I didn't want this job. I didn't seek this job. My wife told me I'm supposed to do this." The Best People®, folks NewsMax # Reason Magazine # Reason magazine has never suffered through a PBS telethon RT formerly known as Russia Today # Since Donald Trump is having such a hard time with his Russian ties, Russia Today figured it was the perfect time to revisit President Obama's birth certificate # RT thought Michael Flynn was worth paying $45K to speak in Moscow. This means something, right? ## If you're gonna sell out your country to the Russians, at least do it for more than a lousy $68k Townhall # Watch the liberals. Listen to what they say, because their lies and their slanders are a road map to their plans for the future # President Trump nominated for Nobel Peace Prize. He's only been in office a month so the odds are against him, like our president has ever been daunted by the odds # "Nobody ever talks about the fact that [the words 'wires tapped' was in quotes the tweet, but that's a very important thing"] # # Weekly Standard # WikiLeaks # Wikileaks is publishing all of Donald's secrets. Wait, it's only 1000s of CIA documents? That's not the same thing? But he's the President. Damn you Obama # There's only one common theme in the WikiLeaks and Snowden scandal: Russia always stands to gain # Brexit backer and Trump supporter Farage stops by Ecuadorian embassy housing Wikileaks' Julian Assange. Asked by reporters what he was doing there, he replies that he doesn't remember. Not suspicious at all # Radio Erick Erickson radio host # Mark Levin radio host # Mark Levin: "There is overwhelming evidence the Obama administration wiretapped Trump before Trump was sworn in as president, and Democrats are trying to cover that up" Press: "What evidence?" Mark Levin: "OVERWHELMING evidence" Print National Review # New York Times wants you to forget one of their narratives. Forget, forget, deep breath now, forget. Please standby to naively accept the next installment # Man: "I've yet to read anything positive about this healthcare bill". Woman: "Try going 2 a conservative source and open up your reading habits". Man: "I'm the editor of National Review Online" # New York Daily News # I'm sure it's just a coincidence, but, the New York Daily News, America's paper of opposition to Donald Trump before the election, has changed their tone with President "no press access to haters" Trump New York Post # Personalities Scott Adams artist, visionary behind Dilbert cartoon # Tim Allen 1990's TV wasbeen # Tim Allen says Hollywood is 'like 1930's Germany' for conservatives. Man, his comedy routine's really gone downhill Julian Assange # Julian Assange is alarmed about the amount of attention he's not getting these days # Apparently Putin doesn't want a Pence presidency Andre Bauer pundit, former Lt.Governor, (R SC) # Ann Coulter # "Immigrant privilege drives the child rape epidemic." Oh my f*cking God Ann Coulter actually said that line. And wrote an article about it. And believes it. And...Jesus Tapdancing Christ what the fark is wrong with her # # Newt Gingrich former Speaker of the House # Newt licks himself some Trump butt. Mmm, that's good Trump butt former Governor Mike Huckabee (R AR) # Gov. Mike Huckabee says Trump should do what Andrew Jackson did when courts overreached and just ignore them. Recall that Jackson was illegally kicking Indians off their land and sending them into a deadly forced march. Coming soon Trail of Tears II # Alex Jones "journalist" # The most Fark ready headline that has ever been Fark ready: "Goddamn it, Alex Jones has taken his shirt off again" (WARNING: Alex Jones is shirtless in TFA) (a lot) # ## Kid Rock Latter-Day Ted Nugent # Kid Rock celebrates his new line of grills made in America by launching Chinese grills into the air and shooting them with a shotgun. I'm sure the Chinese don't care since they have Rock's money Charles Krauthammer # Columnist Charles "C-Unit" Krauthammer says the GOP healthcare bill is Obamacare Lite. Bonus: Says the GOP should pass it anyway. Double Bonus: Because this is all FDR, Eisenhower, and Obama's fault "Dr." Laura radio doctor Harvey Levin founder, TMZ # Is it me or is Harvey Levin a giant shill for the Trump administration? The big news from Comey and all TMZ can report is that someone jumped the fence at the White House. "Look at the dancing monkey, totally ignore the FBI lining up these weasels" Corey Lewandowski former campaign chief, current lobbyist # Trump campaign chief turned Lobbyist Corey Lewandowski is raising money for a PAC designed to help "drain the swamp" and fight corruption in Washington. Man, who would've expected him to turn on his former boss like that? Michelle Malkin # Michelle Malkin says judges are tyrants for not allowing constitutionally dubious travel ban to go through. Good thing Malkin doesn't have a murky immigrant background which might include her parents immigrating on employer sponsored visas former Governor Pat McCrory (R NC) The Honorable Governor Bathroom # Ex NC Governor Pat McCrory: Some people won't hire me just because I spearheaded blatantly discriminatory legislation that damaged the reputation of my state and incompetently managed the fallout. Can you imagine the nerve? Wayne Merry senior fellow, American Foreign Policy Council # They've placed enough sonar buoys so that a man could walk from Scotland to Iceland to Greenland without getting his feet wet Stephen Moore President, Club for Growth # Wayne Allyn Root Homophobe # Homophobic pastor Wayne Allyn Root says Donald Trump is "like a wife who makes passionate love to you every day, seven days a week." Even on the Sabbath Miscellaneous various news outlets Conservative media ## ## Cause of Action ## Donald Trump just became Hillary Clinton's email ally Center for Medical Progress * David Daleiden videographer the Center for Medical Progress * Sandra Merritt videographer the Center for Medical Progress # Heartland Institute right-wing think tank, receives funding from Exxon-Mobil and Koch Brothers # ## Marillyn Hewson CEO, Lockheed Martin ## Lockheed Martin CEO says that Trump made the F-35 great again with just a single phone call Judicial Watch ## Donald Trump just became Hillary Clinton's email ally See Also * Drumpfster Fire * Drumpfster Fire Advisors & Agencies * Drumpfster Fire Daily Chaos * Drumpfster Fire Misinformation * Ministry of Misinformation * I Love The Poorly Educated * The World Outside the U.S. Post-Drumpf * 115th Congressional Dumpster Fire * Defying GOP's Wet Dream of One Party Rule of U.S. Government External Links * Executive Order Generator * Trump Insult Generator * What The Fuck Just Happened Today? * How Long Has Donald Trump Been President? * Nose Flags * Trump-Russia timeline, Mother Jones